


Mr. Roper

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Conversation, Gen, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy is about to receive a call. How will he respond to it?





	Mr. Roper

“So, Double Dee, what do I do when Mr. Roper calls?” Eddy asked leaning over a page of excuse notes that he wrote up.

Rolling his eyes, Edd smiled with a clear edge of snark. “You could inform him that you’ve run away with all the apes to start a new life in the jungles.”

Sarcastically laughing, Eddy looked at his friend with a ‘get real’ expression.’ “Not helping!”

“Eddy, you destroyed his garden with your car! You can’t act like it never happened!” Edd nagged.

“The guy is crazy! When we were kids he yelled at us for like no reason!”

Again, Edd rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Did someone’s eyes ever break doing that?

“Okay, okay, he did have a reason!” Eddy reluctantly admitted flinging his arms about. “But he’s weird!”

“He’s eccentric, Eddy. Like you, Ed and I,” Edd pointed out.

“Do I go around talkin’ to flowers as if they were people?”

“You may not recollect but Mr. Roper once had a wife. She passed on when were young. He must miss his wife dearly. They always gardened together.”

Eddy fell silent, surprised, and half-guilty about insulting the man. He’d known him for about sixteen years now. Mr. Roper was not open about his life. How could Eddy have known? 

“So, why is he still here?” Eddy asked.

Having a different interpretation of what Eddy meant Edd scowled. “Eddy, how could…”

“Hey, no, I mean here in the cul-de-sac! Why is he still living here in the cul-de-sac when he could be in one of those old people homes across town! What does he have here that’s holding him back?”

Edd was silent, thinking. “Maybe that what you should say.”

“Huh?” Eddy questioned.

“When he calls. You could suggest it to him. He may have that idea in his head but nobody else has suggested it to him.”

“Double Dee, why would the guy want to take advice from me? He hates me!”

Edd nodded. “But it’s worth mentioning.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Mr. Roper.

Edd got from his seat. “It’s up to you, Eddy.”


End file.
